La bonne blague du père Minho!
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: A votre avis, si Minho devait jouer un tour à quelqu'un, qui serait sa pauvre victime? Newt, bien évidemment, ça tombe sous le sens!


Bonjour terriens! Je viens en paix, rassurez-vous!

Alors, ce qui va suivre est tout simplement un gros, un pur, un dur, un vrai délire que mon cerveau et moi-même avons mis au point pour inaugurer le premier avril! PARCE QUE C'EST FUN LE PREMIER AVRIL, FUCK YEAH!

Je vous prierez donc de ne pas trop chercher le pourquoi du comment, et de prendre cette chose avec tout ce que vous voulez SAUF du sérieux! J'avais juste envie d'écrire ça, alors... Bon. Beuref. C'est pas la peine de vous torturer l'esprit avec quoi (mais bon moi ce que j'en dis... Après si vous arrivez à faire une dissert' de trente pages là-dessus, chapeau!)!

Je tiens quand même à dédier ce texte à toutes les fangirls de la merveilleuse trilogie intitulée "l'Epreuve"(film inclus, of course). Voilà. Parce que même si ça, c'est du grand WTF, les fangirls au contraire, c'est du sérieux!

Disclaimer: Je me vois contrainte de vous avouer un truc avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses... C'est James Dashner qui est en possession de Newt et Minho. Et il n'a pas l'air prêt à me faire don de ces merveilleux petits persos, donc... Snif.

* * *

Vous êtes tranquillement installée dans votre canapé, à regarder les infos d'un air blasé, en grignotant vos pâtes (environ dix pourcent de féculent contre quatre-vingt dix autre pourcent de fromage et de ketchup). Vous auriez bien changé de programme, mais la télécommande est tellement loin qu'il aurait fallu vous _lever_ (vous imaginez un peu ?! C'est abusé quoi !) et ça, c'est évidemment au-dessus de vos forces ! Vous restez donc là, figée devant votre écran, et votre cerveau est en pleine anesthésie générale, quand soudain, il se réveille d'un coup. _Quelque chose_ vient de capter votre attention. Vous arrêtez un instant de mastiquer votre bouchée de malbouffe pour vous focaliser sur le présentateur, qui est en train d'annoncer une nouvelle des plus surprenante. Derrière son bureau, le visage défait, il vous tient à peu près ce langage :

-Mesdames, Messieurs, et fangirls, l'heure est grave. Aujourd'hui, une tragédie sans précédent à vu le jour. Un acte des plus atroces à été commis. On a assassiné la dignité de Newt !

Abasourdie, vous en lâchez votre fourchette. Quelqu'un a osé toucher à Newtie ! La fangirl qui est en vous ne pourra jamais laissé passer un tel affront ! Alors que votre cerveau bouillonne, et que votre cœur s'emballe d'émotions, vous écoutez attentivement les détails de l'affaire…

Il était huit heures du matin. Le jeune mais déjà plein d'avenir et bourré de talent Newt s'affairait à préparer son sac de cours. Il prit bien soin de ne pas oublier les documents pour le conseil de classe de ce soir. Il n'était que suppléant, mais le délégué actuel, Alby, avait attrapé un rhume des foins carabinés, et ce serait donc à lui d'assurer sur ce coup-là. C'était la chance de sa vie !

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Minho : comme il n'avait pas cours du matin, il dormait.

Huit heures vingt-trois. Newt monta dans le premier bus qu'il trouva.

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Minho : il dormait.

Neuf heure deux. Newt est sur le qui-vive : d'habitude la prof d'histoire est là à neuf heure pile, il y avait donc des chances pour qu'elle soit absente, et se serait assez rageant pour le garçon, étant donné qu'il se serait levé une heure trop tôt du coup…

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Minho : ZZZZZ…

Neuf heures trois. Ah bah non, en fait elle est arrivée, fausse alerte.

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Minho : cet espèce de mollasson consenti enfin à ouvrir les yeux après que sa mère l'ai prié de se dépêcher pour la sept-cent vingtième fois. Il s'étira tranquillement, bailla, se ré-étira, re-bailla, et finalement, il se leva et marcha ! Et voilà ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vrai miracle ! Allez, on l'applaudit bien fort !

Dix heures cinq. Newt était alors en cours de littérature, et il était franchement captivé parce ce qui se passait deux tables plus loin : une fille à renversé son encrier ! (oui, il y en a encore qui trouve ça malin de se balader avec ce genre d'antiquités de nos jours ! Et vive la frime ! Yop ! On se comprend !).

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Minho : petit dèj' ! Ca faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il était devant son petit dèj', à méditer sur le sens de sa vie médiocre (ben oui, avoir deux parents qui vous aime, être le meilleur de sa classe en sport, avoir la télé, l'électricité, le tout à l'égout, l'eau chaude et courante (court petite eau, court !) et habiter à côté de la meilleure boulangerie du quartier, c'est médiocre).

Onze heure quinze. Newt avait fini ses cours de la matinée et se dirigait sans plus attendre envahir la bibliothèque municipale. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu de Shakespeare, et ça commençais à lui manquer.

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Minho : Ah ! Ca y est ! Il sortait de chez lui et commençait à se diriger tranquillement vers le lycée. Trèèèès tranquillement en fait…

Treize heure dix. Newt et Minho s'étaient retrouvés à la cantine avec toute la bande de gais lurons qu'ils fréquentaient : Thomas, Brenda, Teresa, Gally et Poêle-à-frire. Ils avaient bien mangé et bien bu, et ils se tenaient désormais tous devant leur classe respective.

Quatorze heures. Newt était très concentré sur sa cocotte en papier alors que le prof déclamais d'une voix monotone son cours lui-même monotone.

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Minho : lui aussi s'ennuyait ferme. Il regrettait déjà son lit.

Quinze heures. Newt avait fini sa cocotte et jouait avec son voisin pendant que le même prof continuait sur le même ton (eh oui, il l'avait deux heures d'affilée, le pauvre).

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Minho : il venait juste de se rappeler quel jour on était ! Il se devait donc de faire quelque chose ! Minho s'empressa de sortir son matos alors que son crime prémédité se mettait doucement en marche….

Seize heures : Newt avait une heure de trou ! Vite vite, pas de temps perdre, tous au cybercafé !

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Minho : MOUAHAHAHA ! L'arme du crime était prête ! Restait plus qu'à trouver une victime…

Dix-sept heures : Newt était retourné au lycée pour sa dernière heure de cours. Et comme il avait perdu sa cocotte en papier, il passa le temps en écoutant ce que lui racontait la personne face à lui… Un… Un prof, c'est ça ! (ça faisait pas de mal d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient de temps à autre !)

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Minho : MOUAHAHAHA ! La victime idéale avait été trouvée ! Restait plus qu'à la recroiser avant la fin de la journée…

Dix-sept heure cinquante. Tous les élèves sortaient tranquillement (enfin plus ou moins) du lycée, à part Newt, qui avait un foutu conseil de classe à dix-huit heures tapantes. Quand soudain, il croisa Minho dans les couloirs. Le garçon eut une réaction des plus étranges, et qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Newt, s'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur ces satanés dossiers du conseil de classe. Son ami lui faisait un sourire grimaçant, de toute évidence il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas exploser de rire, et asséna au blondinet une bourrade dont il lui dirai des nouvelles quand son dos s'en serait remit. Puis, il éclate d'un rire « viril » et s'en alla en souhaitant à Newt de passer une bonne soirée.

A cet instant fatidique, Newt ne savait pas encore qu'il était le dindon d'une farce tellement odieuse qu'elle en aurait fait frémir un anti-frémisseur !

Dix- huit heures cinq. Tout le monde entrait dans la salle du conseil, et tout le monde lançait à Newt des regards amusés/moqueurs/narquois/choqués/YOLO/LOL/MDR de-la-mort-qui-tue-grave. Le jeune Newt haussa un sourcil sans comprendre la cause de tout cet émoi.

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Minho : il jubilait, le fourbe… Serial-blagueur avait encore frappé !

Dix-huit heures six. Un des professeurs à fit remarqué à Newt qu'il avait quelque chose dans le dos. Le garçon se tordit le cou pour apercevoir qu'on lui avait effectivement collé un morceau de papier sur son beau costard tout neuf (LOOOOOL ! Newt en costard ! Publicité mensongère ! En fait il était en T-shirt/jean ample/converse !). Curieux, et un peu angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il décrocha la feuille et contempla alors le désastre : le bout de papier représentait un poisson avec une perruque et un nez de clown. Une bulle sortait de sa bouche, et à l'intérieur, on pouvait lire « Surprise ! Poisson d'avril tocard ! Avoue que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! ».

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent les plus embarrassantes de la vie de Newt. Tout le monde riait aux éclats de la bonne blague de Minho alors que Newt lui-même s'efforçait de trouver ça drôle lui aussi (mais concrètement, il n'avait jamais autant maudit Minho). Puis, pendant tout le reste du conseil, il tenta tant bien que mal de se faire oublier. Mais c'était trop tard, hélas, et la réputation de Newt fut salie à jamais. Traînée dans la boue, humiliée, discréditée aux yeux de tous… Ce soir-là, quand Newt tenta de donner son opinion sur des questions primordiales (pourquoi ne pas abolir les navets le jeudi midi à la cantine, par exemple, hum ?) personne ne le prit vraiment au sérieux. Pour tous, il était tombé dans la disgrâce pour être venu à un conseil de classe avec un poisson d'avril dans le dos…

**Epilogue :**

Ce soir-là, Minho fut privé de dessert (comble de l'horreur!).

Newt, à jamais souillé par ce triste épisode, laissa tout en plan et s'exila sur une île déserte, et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui. Sauf dans les recueils de contes et légendes, bien évidemment !


End file.
